Changes
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Connect 3 turn up at Mitchie and Leah's High School to work with the music students. At the end of their three weeks they will hold a talent competition and the winner will be their opening act. Can Mitchie win the hearts of the Connect 3 boys?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a new story that I had in mind. It's been in my head for ages now and I know that I'm the type of person who uploads a story, then moves on and starts another one without finishing it and it annoys me but I had to write this. _

_Please review :)_

_

* * *

_

_I'm outside, come down quick - mom not in the best of moods. LeAh xx_

Leah was Mitchie's best friend and she came to pick her up in the morning every single day, even if Leah was having a day off school. Patrice, her mom, was like a second mom to Mitchie and she could tell her anything. She also loved Leah's little brother Kaylem.

_Coming. MiTcHie xx_

They always signed their names after short texts. That way, if caller ID decided it didn't want to work, you didn't have to waste time asking. The big and little letter thing? Well that's just them.

Switching off the main light in her darkened bedroom Mitchie grabbed her bag, slipping it over her shoulder and walking down the stairs, ready for another day at school.

"Mom! I'm going now!" She shouted, un-aware that her mother was in fact in the room next door. Grabbing the shinest apple from the side and a bottle of fresh water from the fridge she packed them neatly in her bag before walking to the front door, opening it.

Stepping outside she noticed the light dusting of snow on the ground and she smiled. She loved the winter, it was her favourite time of year.

As she turned to close the door her mother appeared, her little brother in her arms and she kissed her forehead.

"Have a good day at school baby" She whispered before turning and waving enthusiastically at Patrice and the kids in the car.

Chuckling she ran to the car and opened the back door. Pulling it open she placed her bag on the middle seat before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She pulled on her seatbelt and then turned to the family.

"Morning everyone!" She chirped happily.

"Morning" Was the grim reply from Patrice and she decided not to push it. Patrice was very rarely in a mood but when she was, it was dangerous to cross her path.

Leah turned and smiled at Mitchie and she returned it.

"Sorry 'bout her" She whispered from the passenger seat. Her mom looked at her disapprovingly and she turned back to face the front, leaving Mitchie sitting in the back with a sleepy Kaylem.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the school gates they thanked Patrice for the ride and Leah helped un-load her brother from the car. He was nine-years-old and she had to drop him of at Middle School before going into High School.

"Come on Kay" She smiled, resting her hand gently on his shoulder, carrying his bag in her free hand.

Turning to Mitchie she smiled.

"I don't know why mom was is a bad mood but anyway, how are you?" She asked as they reached the gate. "There you go Kay, meet you here at the end of the day" Kissing her brother lightly she turned and linked arms with Mitchie.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Mitchie replied, giggling at her best friend.

"Good. I'm in a really good mood, I had this dream that something amazing was going to be announced today!" She gasped excitedly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that won't we?" Mitchie laughed as she walked to the large double door entrance and pulled open the door.

"I have to go and see Miss Lou babe, I'll see you in assembly" Leah explained before turning and walking off into the main reception area.

Walking to her locker alone Mitchie stopped, entering her numbers into the padlock. Swinging open she had to dodge the large metal door. Taking her math, bio and lit book from her back and placing them into her locker she then piled her bag into the bottom and set off for homeroom.

* * *

It was ten minutes later and the whole school was loaded into an assembly. It was jam packed and Mitchie hated this sort of thing because they always had to pack away all the chairs because they're the second oldest year group.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you into an-" Mrs. Jacobs started, stopping suddenly as Leah and Mrs. Lou shuffled down the isle and to their seats. Leah pushed past the other people and slumped down in the chair next to Mitchie.

"I hate being late" She whispered, red in the face from embarrassment.

"As I was saying" Mrs. Jacobs begun, shaking her head at Leah who shrunk even lower in her chair. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you in here today. I'm sure you've all heard of the band Connect 3? Well I would like to announce to you the band themselves!" She shouted into the microphone.

The hall erupted into screams and all the girls got up and ran to the stage as the three boys walked out onto the stage screaming.

"Hey everyone!" Shane called into the microphone and Mitchie and Leah perked up into their seats. Apart from a few other people at the back they were the only girls still seated and looking calm.

"Oh My God! What're they doing here?" Leah screamed, turning to her best friend and happy dancing in her seat.

"I know!" Mitchie joined in the screaming before the microphone was being tapped, signalling for silence.

"Well I'm sure you all know that Connect 3 are world famous musicians and I hear you ask why they are here? Well Connect 3 are going to be here at this school for three weeks, working with the music students here to create magical pieces, before a talent show at the end of the weeks" Mrs. Jacobs explained and the screaming started once again.

"And guys! The winner will be coming on tour with us as our opening act!" Jason shouted into the argument and soon the crowd was being filled with screaming girls as they all rushed to touch the one and only boys of Connect 3.

* * *

After the big announcement everyone was sent home as the boys weren't being left alone at all.

Everyone was to return tomorrow calm and ready to work on their pieces for the talent show, if they were entering.

Leah and Mitchie walked out of the school gates and round the corner to where they saw Leah's mom parked under the tree.

She didn't normally pick them up from school but Monday was a rare occasion and as seen as they ended earlier.

Walking to the car they jumped in and Leah jumped forward.

"Why are you getting out so early?" Patrice asked and the giggling begun.

"Mom, Connect 3 are here! In our school!" Leah screamed and turned to Mitchie, jumping up and down in their seats like many other girls around the street.

"What? Why?" Patrice asked, a huge fan of the boys herself.

"They're working with our music students, leading up to a talent show and the winner is going on tour with them as their opening act!" She yelped and Mitchie screamed.

"Well Mitchie, looks like we'll all be helping you to win that competition then! You're the best singer in this whole town!" She grinned and Mitchie laughed along, knowing not to disagree.

"Well lets get you two back to our house then, your mom isn't home Mitchie. I'll leave you two to scream for the rest of the day" She laughed, her mood uplifted.

* * *

_A/N: There's the first chapter :) Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So thank you for the feedback from the last chapter :) You liked it :D ha ha._

_Review :)_

_

* * *

_

Turning into the drive way of the house Leah jumped out the car, followed by Mitchie. Patrice let them in before kissing both girls on the head and jumping back in the car and away to work.

"What song are you going to perform Mo?" Leah asked, checking her beautiful long blonde hair in the mirror and walking into the kitchen.

"I don't have a clue. I don't even know if I'm going to perform" She admitted and Leah swung to her and came right in her face.

Gripping her shoulders tightly she growled.

"There is no way in hell I am letting this oppo go babe! You're an amazing singer!" She cried before turning and opening the fridge, pulling out her favourite flavoured water and pouring it into two glasses.

"Lets go on face book for a bit" Leah decided, handing Mitchie her drink and walking off down the main hall and into the study room.

Typing the address in quickly Leah turned to Mitchie and screamed. Mitchie automatically bought on and started screaming along.

It was purely amazing that such an amazing and famous band like Connect 3 had turned up at their school to work with the music students. And going on tour?

"Oh my God! Miranda got a photo with the boys! And their numbers" Leah shouted, checking the main home page of face book.

"What? Oh she's so going to win the talent show" Mitchie moaned, slumping down in the computer chair.

"Oh puh-lease! You are SUCH a better singer and way more talented!" Leah assured before sitting and typing her status.

_Leah : Sitting with the gorgeous Mitchie Torres after finding out the amazing news of Connect 3 at our school! Hope you win the show Mo Mo! :D xx_

"Leah! You just told everyone I was entering!" Mitchie yelped, having finally seen the status update.

"Miranda commented" Leah growled, glaring at the screen.

Miranda was the pretty popular girl. She had gorgeous black hair, pale skin and a gorgeous figure and her boobs! They were huge and she was such a talented, confident person. Her and Leah are pure enemies.

_Miranda: Oh puh-lease! First no one cares what you think LEAH! and second - Mitchie is a LOSER and no chance will she win the contest. I'll be on tour and I'll have got on ALL the boys there ;) LOSERS! Might as well give up now :/_

"Ahh, she's _such _a bitch! I hate her!" Leah shouted, clicking angrily on the reply button.

Mitchie loved the no fear in Leah. She didn't care that Miranda was 'popular' and she didn't care that she was considered a 'loser' because she stood up for herself, her friends and family and what she believed in.

_Leahx: First of all MIRANDA! Don't comment on my status coz no one asked for your stupid opinion! Second Mitchie isn't a loser and she's gonna kick your un-talented pathetic ass in the talent competition and she'll be the one on tour with the boys - not _you! _Now fuck off my status and go back to your insecure little mind. Your the loser._

Clicking send they decided to flick through some possible songs for the competition. Half way through the phone rang.

"Babe, I have to go next door to look after the baby for about 10 minutes, stay here" Leah explained, jumping up and grabbing her shoes.

"Kk"

Hearing the door slam Mitchie quickly logged on to IM to chat to Leah's ex boyfriend.

_Leah has signed in._

Searching through the list of on line contacts she found Callum.

_Leah: Hey baby! I'm so freakin' horny right now! ;)_

Laughing, Mitchie waited for the reply from the one and only Callum.

_Callum: Er hi Le. I'm with Jack :/ _

_Leah: This is Mitchie, I was joking around :L_

_Callum: Leah, this is Jack, I'll be having words with you later :/_

_Leah: This is Mitchie_

_Callum: Whatever. Not cool._

_Callum has signed out._

"Whoops" She gasped, realising she may have introduced trouble for Leah and her boyfriend.

* * *

_Mitchie, did you say something to Callum on IM?_

Staring at her phone as she was cuddled in bed Mitchie sighed.

_Yes. But I was only joking. I didn't know that Jack was there :S_

She knew that her and Leah would now get in a huge fight and tomorrow in the car would be awkward. Leah likes to fight about everything.

_Well maybe you could have told me? :S_

_Or just not do it in the first place?_

_Whats the problem? He knows it was me :/_

_The problem is that you did it in the first place :/ how would you like it if I nearly broke up you and your boyfriend and didn't care?_

_I dont have a boyfriend_

_Yeah because your a fat loser who no one wants_

_Excuse me? At least I'm not a slag_

_You've never kissed a boy!_

_And I don't care! Because I'm not a prat like you to sleep around with everyone_

_Oh here comes Bitchie Mitchie, pulling out all the strings_

_Oh fuck of Leah, your no better than Miranda_

_You did not just compare me to that slag_

_Yep._

_Bitch._

_Whore._

_Fat cunt._

_See you tomorrow unfortunately. I'm not wasting time on you _

_Oh boo WHO. sad little you is loosing the fight yet again_

_fuck of leah your a stupid whore_

_at least I've had action_

_you know what ... I'm gonna tell jack it was you you stupid whore. i hope you do break up you stupid sly little cow!_

_Oh fuck you mitchie! your just jealous!_

_ha of you? your A FUG LY SHIT FACE WHO HAS NO FRIENDS APART FROM ME AND PRECIOUS LITTLE JACK WHO OBVIOUSLY DOES NT LIKE YOUR BITCH SELF ANYMORE_

_Bye Mitchie_

_Ha loser. Fuck off._

_Gladly._

Turning off her phone she snuggled down in bed.

The knock at the door made her growl.

"What?" She screamed and Connie walked in.

"Night gorgeous" She whispered, kissing her on the forehead and walking out.

In the mist of the anger Mitchie decided to call Jack.

"What do you want Mitchie?" He asked, angry on the other end of the phone.

"Whats up with you Jack?"

"Your a cow"

"Oh fuck you and fuck Leah too. It wasn't me on IM, I WASN'T EVEN THERE! She's cheating on you with Callum. There. Said and done"

Hanging up Mitchie realises what she said and immediately text Leah.

_I told J you were cheating on him. Didn't mean to._

_I'm with him._

_Oh._

_Fail whore. I always win. Now bub bye loser._

Sighing angrily Mitchie turned off her phone and turned over in bed.

How had this day been so amazing and the incredibly news from Connect 3 turned so sour?

The idea popped into her head.

She would definitely win the competition if she could get one of the boys to duet with her!

* * *

_A/N: I don't really know what happened in this story but C3 will be in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hope you all had a good Christmas holiday!_

_

* * *

_

It was 8'o'clock the next morning and Patrice was waiting out the front of the house to take Mitchie to school again. She obviously didn't know anything about the fight between the girls and by the looks on Leah's face she didn't want to explain.

Closing the door behind her Mitchie walked down to the car, smiling at Patrice and poking her tongue out at Kaylem in the back seat.

Jumping in the car she called out her morning greeting to everyone and then Patrice noticed the tension between her and Leah.

"So girls, did you two plan your song for the talent show yesterday?" Patrice asked, looking across to her daughter who's head was perched angrily on her hand and Mitchie looked at her rolling her eyes.

As she opened her mouth to speak Leah interuppted her.

"Actually, I'm doing something with Miranda" Leah smirked as she heard Mitchie gasp.

"But you can't stand that girl Leah" Patrice exclaimed, pulling into the school gates.

"I can now, she's actually a really nice person" Leah laughed and looking in the mirror Patrice noticed the angry yet upset look on her daughters best friend.

Stopping the car in her usual parking space out the front of the school Mitchie said a quick thank you before jumping out and storming into the school by herself. Leah stepped out of the car and gasped. She didn't expect Mitchie to do that. She expected her to beg like she normally would.

"Come on Kaylem" She whispered, avoiding the dissapointed looks coming from her mother.

* * *

Walking into homeroom Leah noticed Mitchie wasn't here already. She walked in and sat in her normal seat next to Mitchie at the back. Miranda walked past the home room and smirked at her, Leah smiled back, suddenly realising that in the height of her anger last night she be-friended the enemy.

Sighing she pulled out her phone and begun texting Jack telling her she regretted her decision.

_Jack, it's worse than I thought. I screwed up big time. x_

Hearing the door slam open she looked up but sighed when she saw it was a cover homeroom teacher.

"We have assembly first thing this morning. Everyone make your way down to the great hall now" She ordered before making her own way there.

Leah had no choice but to follow the rest of her class. Even without Mitchie.

"Hey, where's Mitchie?" A girl called Jessica asked.

"I don't know, toilet probably" Leah exclaimed, looking around desperately for her best friend.

"Oh" Jessica stammered, obviously feeling the tension between the two.

Walking into the hall she sat down in her normal seat, feeling the emptiness beside her.

"Good morning everyone. I'm well aware that you are all still very excited about the competition and so are the boys but until next week when the preparations for the show begin I want you to treat the boys like normal students. Thank you, have a good day" The head teacher concluded and sent everyone on their ways.

"Oi Leah, where's Mitchie? Not in today?" Miranda asked, catching up her new 'friend'.

"Yeah, I don't know where she is though" Leah explained not noticing the smirk on her face.

"Probably too scared to face you after last night. Pathetic coward" She laughed and Leah stopped and for the first time noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"I gave her a lift this morning Miranda and I'm worried about her."

Turning towards Leah Miranda laughed. "You told her didn't you. You told her you were working with me and she freaked. Never got over the fact I was better than her. Loser" She laughed before strutting her way back to her homeroom leaving a puzzled yet confused Leah.

Making her way back to homeroom she looked through the glass into the room and still didn't see Mitchie anywhere. She decided to go to the head teacher. Mrs. Jacobs.

Walking up to the small brown door she knocked, waiting for some sort of reply.

"Come in" Mrs. Jacobs called loudly from the other side of the door. Opening it slowly she walked in and there she saw the three Connect 3 boys sitting in the corner of the office, Miss Jacobs looking through paper work and the assistant head of year going through the timetables with the boys.

"How can I help you Leah?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about something" Leah explained, tears brewing in her eyes. She didn't know why she was being so dramatic but something on Mitchie's face that morning told her she wasn't okay.

"Take a seat" Mrs Jacobs explained, obviously slightly worried by her students expression. "Now tell me, whats going on Leah?"

"Mitchie. We got into a huge argument last night and you know us, normally we get straight over it and are best friends again the next day but this morning she jumped in the car and it was tension. I told her I would be working with Miranda on the music project instead of her and she flipped. But in an unusual way. She said nothing and then when we got out the car she normally waits for me and my brother no matter what but she stormed off this morning and she didn't turn up in homeroom, wasn't in assembly and I'm worried about her." Leah explained and Miss sighed.

"Why would she be so angry if Miranda took her place?" Miss asked, obviously needing details and by this time Leah was now crying.

"Because Miranda killed her little sister when they were little and from then on they've always hated each other"

"She killed her?" Miss gasped.

"Well not like murder or anything but we were all playing by the lake when we were like six-ish and it was frozen and we were skating on it when Miranda pushed her little sister and the ice cracked and she fell through. She died and Mitchie always held her responsible because she knew the ice was thin and not to go on it."

The room was silent as Leah sat crying, the boys sat trying hard not to comment on the situation but it got too much for Shane.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but obviously we heard what was going on. We'll help you find Mitchie, Leah" Shane explained, placing a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. Completely forgetting he was a superstar.

"Thank you"

Mrs. Jacobs nodded.

"Leah, it was a very mean thing of you to involve Miranda on this. Especially because of the circumstances. We need to find Mitchie before she does anything silly, like feel like she's loosing another loved one to Miranda"

The three boys nodded and, along with Leah and Mrs. Jacobs sat around in a circle; the desk in the middle.

"We need to think where she would go, what would she do and why would it help her" Mrs. Jacobs started.

Obviously the boys had no idea who Mitchie was so Mrs. Jacobs pulled out a picture she had taken from the school play of Mitchie up on the stage. They gasped. She looked like a star and she was stunning too.

"Well obviously she loves her music so she could be in the music studio, or the stage. It would help her realease anger. Or the swimming pool, she loves swimming to take her mind off things" Leah explained and they all nodded.

"Nate and Leah you go to the music rooms and the music studio, look around all the drama studios and empty classrooms. Jason and me will go to the swimming pool and Shane go and look on the track, she's a cheerleader so might be dancing or running"

* * *

"The argument seemed pretty stupid" Nate said as he and Leah walked down the corridor to the music rooms.

"You don't even know what it was about Nate" She growled and he laughed.

"I know, I was joking" He smiled at her and she stopped to look at him.

"Your nice for a pop star" She smirked and he blushed.

"Thanks, your nice for a high school drama queen. Crying? It wasn't necessary" He laughed and she glared at him.

"What would you know! You don't show your emotions" She spat and he nodded.

"I can see why you and Mitchie get into arguments. Your a stubborn one" He smirked before opening the music rooms and checking inside.

"Nothing. Studio?" He asked and she laughed.

"This is the studio idiot, we have to look at the stage" She snapped before turning and walking off down a side corridor.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Where are we going?"

"A short cut. This is the entrance to the lighting halls up above the stage. We don't want to use the main door because if she sees us, she'll run. So we'll use the hidden entrance"

"Plan" He muttered and she smiled.

As they snuck past the security guard who, happened to be asleep they walked into the lighting and stage equipment area, looking down onto the stage. She wasn't there and there was no one in the seats either.

"Back stage?" He asked and she sighed.

"No, she never goes back stage alone. Not even at the worst of times" She explained and he nodded to go back through the door they came from.

"Go then" She barked and he turned to her.

"You know, if you wern't so rude maybe you'd realise that the door is locked" He growled and she gasped, pushing him out the way.

"What? Shit. This won't open unless the man wakes up and checks, the stage won't be used until tomorrow" She exclaimed and he gasped, before started to bang loudly on the door.

* * *

Mitchie stormed outside and down to the place where she knew she'd get some privacy even for a little while.

"Stupid bitch" She muttered as she stormed away from the school and down onto the sports field. For a while she sat on the field, in the middle of the running tracks just staring at the floor picking at the grass.

It seemed stupid to get so worked up but for all she knew Miranda was the reason she lost her little sister.

Tears slipped down her face and soon the field was covered in shade. The warm breeze was keeping her remotely warm but goose bumps soon appeared on her arms as she shivered. Crying always made her cold, that's why she tried not to do it.

Hearing the bell go she knew people would maybe see her sitting so oddly in the middle of the field so she got up and walked to the stands; climbing underneath the stand instead of sitting on the top. The stands were big enough so that you could sit underneath without anyone noticing.

Pulling out her phone she dialed a number that she hadn't called in ages. Her older sister.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other side of the line. "Is that you Mitchie?" Rachel asked.

Rachel was her 21 year old sister who left home at age 17. She hadn't seen her since but knew that she could call Rachel whenever she needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah it's me" She whispered.

"Tell me whats happened" Rachel gulped and Mitchie sighed, beginning to tell her exactly what had happened.

* * *

Shane had made his way down to the stands and was beginning to jump down two by two, looking out onto the track to see if he could find Mitchie when he heard talking. He stopped and listened and what he knew about the argument he knew he found Mitchie.

Ducking under the bench he looked and as he thought; Mitchie sat in front of him talking on her phone as she fiddled with her sandals.

"No, she decided to go with Miranda the stupid bitch."

Standing up Shane sighed, silently walking over to the main path and walking down it loudly.

"Got to go" She whispered, slamming her phone shut and staying silent. Little did she know he knew she was there.

Stopping she held her breath, thinking it would be some kind of teacher telling her off but instead she watched as the figure lent down and there in front of her was Shane Gray.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think _


End file.
